


Reaper

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, imprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye





	Reaper

She is nothing more than a way to move a bullet a few feet, from to inside a vessel of flesh and blood.

Deliver a message.

Bullet with a name.

Things change, and the metal sends the message.

Another; different. Dollhouse.

Madhouse.

Death comes to all of us in the end, and this time it come to a man who would otherwise break her (not hers, not her cover, she doesn't need one, she's just the messenger) cover.

Her words are death, unchanging once uttered.

Poison. Medicine for the wrong illness.

She can't stop them.

She doesn't even try.

The night is cold, cold as her heart.


End file.
